Life And Work Of An Emperator Charper1
by Belcebu
Summary: This the is a story based on an ancient prophecy, spoke about the birth of the Fifth Emperor of Hell. And it was a mistake, a demon will be born destined to be the Emperor. Does his birth will be fine?


For hundreds of years there was prophecy that, even if denied and ignored by most, was maintained alive from the time of the Inquisition to the present. This prophecy was about a demon, but not about any demon, because with the advent of this demon would complete the circle of the Five Emperors of Hell. Until then, there were only four of them: - Satan, who was the Supreme Encarnation of Evil, and represented Anger; - Leaviathan, who represented Jealousy; - Lucifer, who represented Arrogance; - and Asmodeus, who represents Lust. But four demons ruling Hell wasn't enough. Another one was needed among this kings... At that time, the prophecy said that, in hundreds of years, the Fifth Emperor would be born, thus completing the infernal circle. Why? Because, in this manner, all the demons of Hell would take revenge of Heaven's angels. Why they want to take such revenge? Because Lucifer and the demons created all evil and pain in a world that God and the angels wanted to be perfect. That's why God and the angels banished Lucifer and his demons from Heaven. All the demons vowed revenge, and they created Hell. Hundreds of years later Behemoth, an elephant-shaped demon from the fourth circle, was responsible for telling Astartea, the pegasus Hell's Angel, that she was pregnant and that her son would be the Fifth Emperor. The father of the future Emperor was Astaroth, the unicorn Great Duke of Hell. This greatly affected the couple, but it was their unavoidable destiny. Despite their decision to never have children, they already had a son called Belial, Demon of Sodomy, but he was an accident. Before he was born they were very scared, because Astartea was a Lvl 2 Demon Pegasus, and Astaroth was a Lvl 8 Demon Unicorn; the difference was huge and, because of her mother being a pegasus and his father being a unicorn, he was destined to be an alicorn and have the complicated life with the characteristics and obligations of a Lvl 2 and Lvl 8 demon, plus the fact that alicorn are no well regarded, because alicorns are something proper of Heaven. Luckily, Belial born with the characteristics of a Lvl 2 Unicorn, so there were no problems at all. But in this case, with their new son, there was little possibility that they were so lucky. Eleven months later (that's the gestation time of demons), the crucial time came. Astartea was going to give birth, and for that all the demon accoucheurs and demon midwives were present. Hours passed and Astaroth was getting very nervous. At the end, the little emperor was born, but the doctor were terrified and they took the newborn away. Astaroth saw everything, how the took the newborn devil to a little dome made of human bones. - Where are you taking my son?! - exalted asked to one of the doctor. The doctor said, very calm: - Listen sir, your son is an alicorn and, as we all know, it's not good to have an alicorn in Hell, and it's worse if he is going to be the Emperor. Sorry, but they are preparing the instruments to proceed to extirpate either his wings or his horn. We were going to ask you which one you wanted to take off. Astaroth's nightmares became true; his son, of which he was so afraid he was born alicorn, was born with wings and horn. Then, he had to decide quickly between removing the wings or removing the horn. But something came to his mind. - With what characteristics he was born? . he asked. - Are you asking that because you're Lvl 8 and your wife is Lvl 2? - replied the doctor with the same tranquillity - Well... everything went very well... even better than expected. - Why you say that? - Astaroth asked, very excited. - Because - the doctor answered - he was born not with Lvl 2 characteristics, nor Lvl 8; he was born with Lvl 9 characteristics. You have to be proud, your son belongs to the highest level - said the doctor, smiling - But, I don't understand why the new emperor had to born between you, because you're so different and the birth had been a problem - the doctor hesitated -. On the other hand... - Remove his horn! - Astaroth shouted. - Well - said the doctor - we will do it. Astaroth, without thinking twice, went to see Astartea and he explained her everything, and, calmly, he also explained it to his son Belial. There was only waiting. An hour passed, and another doctor approached Astaroth to give him the news. - Sir... your son... your son will be an alicorn forever... I'm sorry... Astaroth couldn't believe it. - How that he is meant to be an alicorn forever? What the hay happened? - His horn is too powerful, and removing it would be too difficult. We really tried, but we could only remove a little fragment, the tip of the horn. Here it is, take it. The doctor gave him the tip of the horn, the only piece that they could remove. Again, Astaroth couldn't believe that he was the Fifth Emperor's father, an Emperor that resulted to be an alicorn... - I want to see him - Astaroth said. - OK - the doctor said, and with his claw he pointed to the operating room. Then, Astaroth, Duke of Hell, entered to see his son, and there he was... He was black, with a thin viscous layer covering his body; he had brown hair and large eyes with long and vertical pupils; also, both his iris and his horns were red, a very intense red. His tail was white, which fit perfectrly with the black and white colours of Hell. There was also his broken horn. And, the most strangest thing of all, were... his wings. Astaroth and the doctors looked at them for several minutes. - That fly wings are very curious - one of the doctors said. Everyone stared at him, and one of the doctor asked him: - What you mean with "fly wings"? - Well... yeah... they seem to be fly wings. In the mortals' world there are various insects called "flies". And this newborn's wings look like a fly's wings. Astaroth listened to the doctor's words, and attempted to remember everything, because certain things, like his son's fly wings, always mean something. Each demon has something special: Astartea has the distinction of being the most beautiful demon, almost looking like an angel; Astaroth is distinguished for an extreme ugliness that would blind any mortal; Azazel, a fallen demon, was dintinguished for creating a global flood thousands of years ago to drown Moses and his family and animals; and Baphomet was dintinguished for being adored by the Knights of the Order Of The Temple. Ans his newborn son, still nameless, had fly's wings, and that meant something... From the other room, Astartea called Astaroth. The duke went with his exhausted wife and she said to him: - We... have to... call him... "Beelzebub". Why Beelzebub? That has an explanation: In Hell, it's normal to use languages such as Latin or Old Norse to name the demons. In this case, Astartea used the Hebrew word "Ba'al Zvuv", that means "Lord of the Flies", but she decided to adapt the word to make it easier to pronounce, so she decided to call her son "Beelzebub", that sounds almost like "Ba'al Zvuv". Astaroth nodded at the words of his wife. At the end, everything went better than expected, except for his son's broken horn. After thousands of years of waiting, the prophecy was fullfilled. Now, the infernal circle was complete, integrated by Satan, Asmodeus, Lucifer, Leviathan, and now, the newborn Fifth Emperor, Beelzebub, the Lord Of Flies! **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
